digimonnewfandomcom-20200215-history
Taiki Kudou
=Taiki Kudou= Edit this page Taiki Kudou (工藤タイキ Kudou Taiki?) is a character in the Digimon Xros Wars series, and serves as the protagonist. Taiki is described in V-Jump magazine as "a hot-blooded 7th grader who saves the weak." He leads the red "Xros Heart" army, and is partnered with Shoutmon. Among others, Dorulumon, Starmons, Ballistamon and Cutemon also accompany him. Taiki's childhood friend Akari Hinomoto and "eternal rival" and classmate Zenjirou Tsurugi complete the posse. He is athletic and cannot turn down a challenge. He has genius capabilities but is naive about his prodigy abilities. His father is a sports trainer who travels throughout Japan.[1] As the General of Xros Heart, Taiki possesses a red X Loader, which allows his soldiers to "DigiXros", allowing them to fuse together. AppearanceEdit Like most of the lead protagonists, Taiki wears goggles. Interestingly, his design resembles a "fusion" of traits of previous male leads. He seems to have a mix of Tai's and Takuya's hairstyles, with Tai's white gloves, Davis's hair color, Takato's blue shirt, pants and tennis shoes, and the reddish vest colors from both Takuya and Marcus. PersonalityEdit Taiki has an overly outgoing personality. He is always happy, and often tries to see the good in his enemies, much to Shoutmon's chagrin. His motto is "I can't turn my back on anyone." Taiki cares for pretty much everyone, and wishes for an all good world where no one is evil. He has a tendency to never refuse a favor asked to him and often overexerts himself to the point of collaspe and even endangering himself, which often gets him yelled at by Akari. Taiki is however, shown to be a natural leader, looking out for his army, friends, as well as complete strangers. Taiki is a child prodigy, being very athletic and a highly skilled strategist. He participates in many sports like basketball and kendo while showing immeadiate expertise despite just starting out. Using these abilties, he is able to adapt to any situation in order to turn the tide of battle. He has a habit of flicking his fingers on his googles whenever he gets a good idea. DescriptionEdit After having a strange dream about monsters in another world, Taiki wakes up and runs to help out a friend with a basketball game, before suddenly collapsing from exhaustion. After the game he and Akari sit outside the sports center when Zenjiro shows up and challenges Taiki to a Kendo rematch. But hearing a voice begging for his help, Taiki follows the voice and finds a small transparent version of a dying Shoutmon. All of a sudden a blinding light shows him a white X Loader appears, a mysterious voice asks him if he wants to save Shoutmon. Answering that he does, Taiki receives his X Loader before he, Akari and Zenjiro are transported to the digital world. There, Taiki and his friends are formally introduced to Shoutmon as they help him deal with a Bagra Army platoon under MadLeomon. Moved by Shoutmon's sincere wish to become the King of the Digital World in order to bring peace to it, Taiki decides to help Shoutmon and the two form their own faction comprising them and their friends: "Xros Heart". It was only after MadLeomon's defeat, crossing paths with the rival group Blue Flare under Kiriha, that Taiki learns more about the Code Crowns from another human with a Xros Loader, Nene Amano, as he and Xros Heart go on a quest to retrieve the Code Crowns from the Bagra Army. During their travels, obtaining DigiMemories along the way, Taiki meets many friendly Digimon and a few former Bagra Army members who join their cause. But other than the Bagra Army, Taiki contends with Twilight, a group secretly led by DarkKnightmon with Nene as pawn. After Nene is rescued from DarkKnightmon, who created the Darkness Loader to execute DigiXros without her help, she and her Digimon companions also join Xros Heart. After all 108 Code Crowns were claimed, Tactimon manages to steal Taiki and Kiriha's Code Crowns. Though Tactimon is defeated by teamwork by the rival groups, Bagramon arrives and takes the Code Crowns for himself before sending Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Shoutmon to the human world to ensure Xros Heart's core members would not interfere. Learning that time in the Digital World runs faster than in the Real World, Taiki attempts to fulfill Akari and Zenjirou's requests to him before he tells them his decision to return to the Digital World to save their friends. This attracts Omnimon's attention as he reveals himself and explains the origin of the DigiMemories and the history of the Digital World and how he ended up in the human world as a DigiMemory while finding a child who can hear DigiMelodies: Taiki. Despite Tactimon's appearance in the real world before OmegaShoutmon destroys him, Taiki gives a heartfelt goodbye to both Akari and Zenjirou before he and Shoutmon leave for the digital world as they must be left behind because Omnimon only has enough power to send Taiki back. http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. ''Taiki, Go to Another World! Shoutmon, Roar! Rival Kiriha, Appear! Island Zone, An Upheaval! DigiMemory, Shine! X4, The Crisis Breakthrough! Volcano Digimon, A Great Eruption! Fierce General Tactimon, Close In! Dorulumon, Run Like the Wind! Taiki, Become a Knight! Xros Heart, Burn! Sand Zone, A Great Adventure in the Ruins! Taiki, The Goddess's Warrior! Warrior Beelzebumon, Flutter! Heaven Zone, The Snare of Paradise! Dark Knight Digimon, An Entrance! A Miraculous DigiXros! Shoutmon X5 Flies! Stingmon, The Hero of the Digimon Jungle Legendary Deckerdramon, Stir! Dust Zone, The Great Scrap City of GrandLocomon! Showdown! DarkKnightmon VS Xros Heart! Wisemon, The Secret of the Digital World! Shinobi Zone, The Comical Ninja Battle! Dunce Monitamons, Keep At It! Zone Collapse! The Sparking Taiki and Kiriha! Shoutmon, The Proof of a King! Sweets Zone! The Sweet-toothed Digimon Battle! Activation of the Ultimate Weapon! Hang In There, Cutemon! Taiki-Kiriha VS Bagra Army, The All-out Showdown! Setting Off On a New Journey!! The Great Tokyo Showdown!! To a New World! The Fire-fury General's Dragon Land Stand up, Kiriha! The Xros Heart Rescue Strategy Spine Shivering! The Moon-light General's Vampire Land Don't Die Greymon!! The Birth of Shoutmon DX Power is Being Sucked Up! The Hunters of Honey Land Laughing Hunter! The Wood-spirit General Zamielmon Little Brother, Why!? The Nightmare of Enemy General Yuu Mysterious Cyber Land! The Maiden of the Town of Steel Xros Heart Break-up Crisis! The Water-tiger General's Devious Trap Merry Pirates, Appear! The Voyage across Gold Land!! Gold-thief Olegmon Laughs! Farewell, Xros Heart! Whispering to Kiriha! The Earth-god General of the Canyon, A Demonic Temptation A Mighty Love! Deckerdramon's Last Cry!! X7 of Bonds! The Grand Battle with Gravimon!! The Final Kingdom, The Shining Sun's Bright Land! Life or Death, The Showdown with Hell's General! Taiki VS Yuu! Duel of the Boy Generals!! Beelzebumon, Vanish into the Light! Taiki's Determination! Overcome the Strongest Apollomon! Resurrect! The Arrival of All Seven Death Generals!! For the Sake of the Digital World's Future! Friendship with a Death General! Bagra Brothers, The Bonds of Darkness! Loom! The Human World's Final Day, D5!! A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!! Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ [http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character.html ''Toei Digimon Xros Wars Characters: Kudou Taiki]